rules_to_a_soulwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Necromancy
Out of all the arcane teachings, there is none more feared and hunted than the knowledge of Necromancy. This Magic in its crude form is the rising of the Dead, the summoning of beasts of unnatural origin. For those that perform the higher grades of it are known to perform grotesque maneuvers with the bodies of the dead and the tombstones or graves. Faithful people of The Exiled One with arcane skills are taught the spells and theories of Necromancy to prevent misuse from outsiders, as well as the ability to perform defensive maneuvers to protect what belongs to them. There are two paths scholars partake when learning the teachings of Necromancy. The Path of Bones is the endurance to stand amongst the dead without dread, relishing in the miasma of rotting flesh. Their magical prowess increases with the amount of corpses gathered around them. A Necromancer receives +1 to their spellcast for each corpse around them. The other path, the Path of Ashes, relies on the own misfortune to turn dead. The closer the body is to dying, the more powerful the Mages connection to their strength becomes. For each Physical Damage, a Necromancer receives +1 to their spellcast. All spells targeted at others are touch-attacks. * (Talented required) ** (Extraordinary Attribute required) The Spells Level 1-3 Summon Undead Duration: Complex Action As its most crude form of Necromancy, rising a dead body as servant or guard is one of the easiest tasks for a Necromancer. While there are many Undead with their own talents and flaws, the simple revival of a corpse is the most crude part of it. With each level in Necromancy, more specialized Undead are available to the caster to summon. Check this page to see the available forms of Undead. Level 4 Rotting Touch DC: Against Defense Duration: Simple Action A Necromancer knows how to rot the body of the dead, as well as the ones of the living. An arcane touch towards the body results in rot of skin and bones, a touch towards armor rust and crumbling. A successful attack against defense applies 5 Mental Damage (can be resisted) that turns into Physical Damage at the end of the turn (cannot be resisted). Touching the armor and being unable to hit the body applies an instant damage to the armor in Net-hits. Miasma DC: 3 Duration: Complex Action Size: 5x5meter Lasts Net-Hits in turns, with at least one turn to go. The rotting stench of death and decay is a warning to the living and a weapon to the Necromancer. Performing an old technique of shrouding an area in the miasma of dead flesh, a Necromancer damages the enemies over time. Each of their own Initiative Phase, a character remaining in the cloud of miasma takes one Mental Damage (cannot be resisted) that at the end of the turn changes into Physical Damage (also not resistible). Level 5 Crumbling Grave DC: Against CON+DEX Duration: Complex Action With the power of Necromancy, many have sworn to make sure that Undead are not able to rise, while others increase the ranks of their trusted, rotting kinsmen. A Being, Undead or living, affected by Crumbling Grave will feel their body wither to a useless husk. All Net-hits against the defense throw are equally distributed unto the Physical and Mental Monitor (one resist-roll, first all Mental Damage is resisted, then Physical). Level 6 End of Elders DC: Against Defense Duration: Complex Action With the crushing weight of age and decay, a Necromancer forces the body of a person to age rapidly. A successful attack temporarily puts all Skills of CON and STR to 0, while all combat attacks receive a penalty of -4. Lasts until the end of combat. The affliction can be healed or the victim regains their posture with a Complex Action and a resist roll CON+WIS against 6. Grave of Ancestry DC: Against WIS + INT Duration: Complex Action The caster crushes the mind of the target with the lineage of their ancestors. Each death and lethal misfortune is branded into the mind, leaving a broken spirit. Unable to withstand results in 5 Mental Damage (can be resisted) and the WIS and INT is pushed to 1 until the end of combat or the victim successfully resists CON+WIS against 5. Level 7 Mass Summoning Duration: Full Turn Action With the powerful force of summoning Undead, many Necromancer perform spells of grandeur magnitude to increase their efficiency. With Mass Summoning, one can summon up to ten Undead at once in close proximity. These Undead may only have the strength of those of Summon Undead (1). Level 8 Wall of Bones DC: 10 Duration: Complex Action The very soil of the land contains the ashes and remains of all that died. With that knowledge, one can draw the strength of the very earth beneath their feet. A Necromancer can create a wall made out of bones from the very ground. This wall is impenetrable through normal means. The wall is four meters tall and two wide and lasts one turn. Bone Weapon DC: 10 Duration: Simple Action Under the same principle as Wall of Bones, a Necromancer can create a weapon made out of bones out of the soil that she stands on. This weapon is wielded with the Spellcasting skill of Necromancy OR with a weapon skill of choice. No specializations apply or any bonuses from Path of Bones or Path of Ashes. The bone weapon has a range of 1, precision of 4, damage of 5P and an armor penetration of 1. Each Net-Hit in casting adds +1 to precision and damage, while every second Net-Hit +1 to armor penetration. Level 9 Meld Undead Duration: Full Turn Action There are many Undead creatures that are made out of many pieces of corpses. These Chimeras or other creatures can be created by Necromancer with the already risen Undead in their disposal. Level 10 Faithful Coffin DC: 15 Non-Combat Ability A Necromancer feels close to the dead and their eternal slumber. They are intrigued in sleeping in coffins and may summon their personal coffin anytime they please. Sleeping inside the coffin counts as perfect rest, allowing a character to heal with CON per night's rest in any place. Safety is not guaranteed while sleeping in the coffin in the middle of the wilderness. Level 11 Tombstone Initial Cast DC: 5 DC: Against Defense Duration: Complex Action A Necromancer is usually in favor with the customs of burial and the use of tombstones in non-crypt burials. These tombstones can be created out of the very soil of the land and crush people in their weight. After initially summoning the tombstone, the Necromancer lunges it against the target. The weight forces the target to the ground and deals 8 Physical Damage. In order to get back up, the victim has to roll STR against 3 to remove the tombstone from their body. Level 12 Eternal Grave DC: Against Defense Duration: Full Turn Action The saying of the Necromancer "From the grave, none shall rise." is taken seriously. Necromancer may bury people in a grave that is hard to escape from. The soil swallows the victim whole and seals them in the ground for good. In order to escape the burial, the victim has to roll successfully CON+STR against 6. When buried, the difficulty to escape is 9. Level 13 Touch of Death DC: Against Defense Duration: Complex Action With the gift of Death himself, masters of Necromancy partake in the greatest gift of the Exiled One; the instantaneous killing of men. A successful attack results in 20 CON damage. Unable to meet the requirements of this spell adds another -6 to spellcasting. Kiss of Death DC: Against Defense Durations: Full Turn Action A derived version of Touch of Death, Necromancer combined the power of life absorption and the all-killing spell to gain the life force of those that are killed. A successful attack results in 20 CON damage that is temporarily added to the caster in form of extra points in the Physical Monitor. The effect wears off after three turns. Unable to meet requirements of this spell adds another -6 to spellcasting. Category:Magic